1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with flexible laminates of polyacrylonitrile film coated on one or both sides with olefin polymer or co-polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,061, there is described a process for laminating at least two dissimilar films, such as polyacrylonitrile and polyolefin, wherein both films are treated with corona discharge and then pressed together. This disclosure does not teach the present invention, in which only the polyacrylonitrile film is treated with corona discharge and then the other film is formed thereon by extrusion coating. Insofar as is now known the lamination of this invention has not been proposed.